User blog:Pegasus Knight Ayn/Prismeuire Academy part 1: Heeeere's Iris Siyenne!
Fourword This is the story of the first year classes at Prismeuire Battle Academy, especially one girl by the name of Iris Siyenne. It begins at the first day initiation ceremony... Story 'Auditorium' Principal Clarine Prismeuire: (just finishing a long speech)... so, please join me in welcoming the new students this year. Students, when I call your name, please come up to receive your examination to determine which attribute you will use, as well as your class. 1, Robert Rougemont! (Robert runs to the principal, stepping on Iris) Robert: Heeeeeeeeeere! Principal: (Laughs) Well, I can tell someone's enthustiastic! Robert: (Not listnening cuz he's setting fire to a monkey's tail) Principal: (Puts a transparent BakuPod on Robert's wrist, the BakuPod turns red) Well, Robert, it seems like you're a Pyrus brawler! You may leave. Robert: Leaves!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Throws a bunch of leaves, then leaves) Principal: After that, er, amusing ''diplay...(passes out BakuPods to all the students) you may all just go to your dorms. I trust that you can find out your attributes and classes from the handbook. (All the students rush out laughing) 'Dorm 13' (Iris walks in) Pleione: HI! Iris: EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK! Pleione: (Totally ignoring Iris's reaction) I'm Pleione Rougemont. It's nice to meet you! What's your name? What's your attribute? How old are you? Have you met our dormmates yet? Isn't it a lovely day? Iris: Please slow down, Pleoine. Do you have a sugar rush or something? Ok, so to answer your first question, I'm Iris Eceuraretta Siyenne. Second, I don't know yet. I can't even figure out how to put on this fiddly device she gave me. Third, I'm turning 13 on the winter solstice. Fourth, no, and fifth its midnight. (Two other girls come in) ???: Heeeeeeeeelllllllllllllloooooooooooo, fellow first years!!!!!!!! ????: o_o" Must you always be so rowdy Selina? Selina: YES! And...(in perfect imitation of ????'s british accent) must you always be so uptight, Katie? (Katie and Selena start fighting but then they stop because they notice Iris and Pleione) Katie: My, how embarassing. Anyhow, please allow me to introduce myself. I am Catherine Lilian Nimue Vivienne Arcaddo Urriwyn Mirium Wiccelina Harley Terria Jacquelin Erlinda Opal Donna Violet Patricia Cecelia Kocire Francesca Quinn Geritra Beatrice Rebecca Louise Xersa Igraine Zalia Sandie Ydrilen Maria Jess. And this is my sister... Selina: Selina Jess. I got the looks and the brains, and she got whatever's left over after that. The weird accent, I guess. Katie: Must you be so arrogant, Selina? It makes me sick. Selina: Oh, oh yeah?! Well, er, must you say must you so much!? Pleione: (giggles) Nice comback. Katie/Selina: (to Pleione) Will you stay out of this?! (to eachother) Don't speak in sync with me, Sis! Iris: Well, as rambunctious as this conversation is, class starts at seven, and i don't want to be late! (they all settle into their beds and sleep) 5 in the morning in their dorm Iris: *yaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwnnnn* Well, i better get to work on figuring out that doohicky! (pulls her BakuPod out of her bookbag and puts it on) That was easy! Huh? Why isn't it changing colour? (her BakuPod makes a BIG indigo flash that wakes up everyone in the dorm) Pleione: Whuh? Woah, Iris, why are you already dressed? Did you wake up reeeeeaaaaalllllllly early? Why is everyone dressed, even me? Did we all get up really early? Cuz i think i'd know, wouldn't i? Katie/Selina: Who cares. Sis, STOP with the choral speech! Seven o'clock in class 4a'' ?????: Hello everyone, today we are going to learn to get along with our bakugan partners. begin talking with absolutely no lessons or introductions between students prior to this activity!!!!! Iris: Um, okkkkkaaaaaaaaay, hi? Whats yuor name? ????????: Hello. I am Darkus Nocturne. I hope that we will be good partners and even better friends. Iris: Well, ok. I guess that would be a tactically beneficial symbiosis. Nocturne: Whatever you say, Iris. Selina: Ah, finally some breathing room from that psycho "oh look at me! I'm all well mannered and proper" sister of mine. Oh, hiiiiiiiiii! I'm Selina. What's your name? ???????: Good day to you, Selina. My name is Ventus Jadeite. Pleased to meet you. Selina: Aw, great. My sister all over again. Jadeite: It is pleasent to meet you, too. ???: Hi, I'm Holly Walters. Who're you? ????: Don't you take that tone with me, young lady! I am Subterra Vornix, and I had hoped my partner might have at modicum of discipline! Holly: Greeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat. A snob. This arranement might not work out so well. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts